Nobody's Safe
by SlntLullaby
Summary: There's a killer at camp. And they're killing everyone off, one by one. Anyone could be the killer. And you learn to trust no one but yourself.
1. Chapter 1

Nobody's Safe

_A Percy Jackson and the Olympians Story_

Chapter 1

Written by: SlntLullaby

**Anyone could be the killer. You have to learn to trust no one but yourself.**

Vanessa Haggerty was an Aphrodite camper. She was fairly pretty too. She had long, dark brown hair that always spilled over her shoulders in perfect ringlets. Her hair was dark brown, in fact, that it looked black, unless it was examined closely. She had tan skin, which was almost an olive colored skin tone, but not quite. She always had this extravagant smile on her face that bared her almost too white teeth. She would always stay positive, no matter what was going on. It was such a shame that her perfect curls would be ruined and that her tanned skin would be stained crimson. She was the first victim. No one even saw it coming. No one would ever even expect Vanessa to be the _first one._

Vanessa walked along the red rubber mats next to the pool. She would never walk on the concrete. She was too careful of a person to walk on it, in fear of slipping. When she got to the metal ladder on the side of the pool, she carefully stepped down each step. She waded in the pool for a few minutes, and then decided to swim. She was thankful that no one else was in the pool, or outside of it, for that matter. It was so noisy when everyone was there. The pool was indoors, so it was enclosed with concrete walls, which made the noise echo, and only made it much louder. Vanessa liked quiet. She liked having this time to think. She took a breath and ducked under the water, swimming all the way to the other end of the pool. She did the backstroke on the way back, with her eyes closed, feeling peaceful. She hummed a sweet lullaby as she swam. She did have a beautiful voice. Yet another good thing that disappeared from this innocent girl. When she reached the edge of the pool, a dark figure stepped towards the pool. The figure grabbed Vanessa's head, causing her eyes to snap open instantly and scream.

"Shh," the figure cooed to her. Vanessa's eyes went wide as she looked at the figure's face. The figure didn't stop her. Who was Vanessa going to tell? After all, she'd be dead in a matter of minutes, and not found until far later.

"What are you doing?" Vanessa gasped out. The dark figure smirked.

"Killing you, of course," they replied. Vanessa whimpered, and then kicked and thrashed about, trying to get free from the grip the person had on her. The figure then decided they were bored with this, and smacked Vanessa's head on the side of the pool. A deathly crack was heard as Vanessa's head collided with the ceramic tile. Blood seeped out from under her beautiful hair. Vanessa's eyelids fluttered and she fell unconscious. The figure let go of Vanessa's head, and let her sink to the bottom of the pool, causing the clear water to turn sickly red. The figure smiled, because in a sick, twisted way, they were satisfied. The person bent down, wiped the blood off of the side of the pool with a rag that had been in their pocket, and then stuck the bloody rag inside of their black coat.

"Sweet dreams, Vanessa," the murderer whispered, and blew the drowning girl a kiss, before turning on their heel sharply and walking out. Under the water, as Vanessa kept regaining and losing consciousness, she struggled to breathe as water filled her lungs. Then, she dies. Her pale eyelids close one last time. Her long black eyelashes hit the skin under her eyes. Her lungs, filled with water, stop trying to breathe in oxygen. And her heart stops beating. She lies limp at the bottom of the pool of her blood. And she never sings another lovely song. She never smiles that wide, pearly smile. And she most definitely doesn't speak of who the murderer is. It's only unspoken between her and the dark figure that took her young life away.

**New story? Yes, no? Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please read the author's note at the end, after you read this chapter. It clears things up.**

**

* * *

**Nobody's Safe

_A Percy Jackson and the Olympians Story_

Chapter 2

Written by: SlntLullaby

**Anyone could be the killer. You have to learn to trust no one but yourself.**

The word was spread the next day about Vanessa being dead in the pool. The camp officials called it an accident. They had said that she was walking on the wet, slippery, concrete floor, and just slipped and hit her head. By accident, of course. The camp officials refused to keep their mind open to other options. Options such as... murder, perhaps? But everyone at camp knew that Vanessa Haggerty was dead. A certain group of people in particular were sitting by the strawberry fields in a circle, discussing it. That group of people included Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Bianca di Angelo, Nico di Angelo, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Thalia Grace, Connor Stoll, Travis Stoll, Katie Gardner, Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase, and Percy Jackson. Juniper couldn't be there, because she had said she needed to "hang out with the other tree nymphs today." Oh, and two new additions to the group were there. Destiny Hawkins, a Demeter camper and Olivia Haggerty, an Aphrodite camper, and Vanessa's sister. Destiny had long brown hair, and blue eyes. Olivia had blonde hair, with brown tips that was below her shoulders and blue-green eyes.

"I just don't understand!" Olivia said, starting to sob. Silena wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"I know you don't Liv. None of us do. But we're going to get to the bottom of this, okay?" Silena said soothingly. Olivia started to speak, but sobs overwhelmed her, so she just cried into Silena's shoulder. Annabeth stood up and started pacing.

"Alright. We're going to figure this out. First, Vanessa would _never _walk on the concrete next to the pool. She always walked on the mats because she was afraid to fall in-" Annabeth started, but then Rachel cut her off.

"Well, she could've walked on the concrete this time, I mean, you don't _always _walk on the mats, so maybe she didn't," Rachel said, pursing her lips and raising her eyebrows.

"Vanessa wouldn't walk on the concrete, Rachel," Annabeth said, venom in her voice. She knew that Rachel wasn't just talking about Vanessa. Rachel was just deliberately fighting with her. Just because Rachel liked Percy, and she knew it would piss Annabeth off if she dated Percy.

"Well maybe she did this time Annabeth. You need to keep the options open. Maybe you're _wrong._" Rachel shot at her. Annabeth's nose flared up, and her eyes got cold. Don't _ever _tell Annabeth she's wrong. _Ever. _Annabeth turned to Rachel and glared at her.

"Alright, I'm not going to fight with you Rachel. Because I'm _mature _unlike _some _people," Annabeth said through gritted teeth. Rachel rolled her eyes while others laughed at the two. "Now, Vanessa wouldn't walk on the concrete-" Annabeth started and then pointed over to Rachel, who had opened her mouth to say something. "_Shut up Rachel! _Anyway, she didn't walk on the concrete, so she had to have died some other way. Maybe she was doing the back stroke, and she hit her head on the pool?" Percy, who had been looking down, looked up to speak.

"That's really highly unlikely. I mean, yeah, you could hit your head if you're not paying attention, but it wouldn't be that hard of a hit. Maybe a bump or something. And... I doubt it would be suicide because, one, why would Vanessa do that? And two, it's unlikely you'd hit your head _and_ drown. Plus, it's hard to hit your head that hard on purpose. The only two things that could've happened, really, is either, she fell in and hit her head, or someone came and smacked her head on the side of the pool," Percy said, swallowing hard at the last part.

"You mean, someone might've... murdered her?" Katie asked, her voice small.

"Exactly that," Percy said. The others widened their eyes and whispered amongst themselves.

"Who would want to kill Vanessa?" Grover asked.

"She didn't really have any rivals. If she did, _I _didn't know about them. Plus, why would a fellow camper kill her?" Olivia piped up.

"What if it was a monster or something?" Connor voiced.

"But monsters can't get in. We've got Thalia's tree," Travis said. Then, Annabeth, who had sat down, looked around, and asked a dreaded question.

"...What if it was one of us?" Everyone glanced at one another.

"Why would one of _us _kill her though? None of us hated her, none of us had a grudge against her, and none of us would murder anyone," Bianca told them.

"Well, maybe we don't know that. Maybe... we don't really know one another as well as we thought," Annabeth shot back. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. After all, Annabeth _was _called Wise Girl for a reason.

"Okay, this is kind of freaking me out. And also, I've got another point to make," Destiny said suddenly. They all turned to her.

"What is it Destiny?" Beckendorf asked.

"If this was a murder, then what if the murderer strikes again? They could kill anyone. They could kill one of us!" Destiny whimpered out. Rachel rolled her eyes. She _still _didn't think this was a murder. Nico, who had been looking down the whole time, looked up darkly, only slivers of his eyes visible behind his mess of black hair, and spoke monotonously.

"Well then, **nobody's safe**."

* * *

**Yeah, I know, this was suckish. Very suckish. This is kind of just a filler, so you could see what happened the next day and all. But I wanted to update, and clear up confusion on the last chapter and this one. Alright.**

**1. I know, there's not a pool at Camp Half-Blood, but I needed a pool for that scene, so I kind of just made a pool there.**

**2. I really didn't mean to make Vanessa a Mary Sue. I didn't think she sounded like one, so I'm sorry if she sounded like one to you. She was just supposed to be an Aphrodite camper, and they're beautiful. And she was supposed to be a sweet girl. Not to say she didn't have faults, she did, but I just didn't write about them. Plus, I didn't mean to make it like, 'Oh, **_**Vanessa **_**wouldn't be the first to die because she's perfect and amazing!' I meant it like, there's so many other people at the camp that you would expect to be murdered rather than Vanessa, especially for it being the first murder.**

**3. Don't say you don't like Destiny or Olivia. Just don't. I usually don't make new characters, because I usually don't like them, but they fit into the story, so I did. They aren't just there because they're like, my friends or something. They're not. I just needed those characters there. **

**4. This doesn't happen like, before or after a particular book. So, none of these characters or dead or anything. Also, they're all around the same age. Nico isn't 12 or whatever. He's around their age. They're all around 15 or 16. Disregard the prophecy and all. And Thalia isn't with the hunters, and yes, obviously she came back to life and is alive. Bianca is not with the hunters either, and she too, obviously didn't die. And I'm not putting Luke in here, because I think that's a bit much, even if this isn't before or after any particular book.**

**So, hope that cleared things up. If you have any other questions, feel free to leave them in your review or PM me about them. Now go review! Please and thank you (:**


	3. Chapter 3

Nobody's Safe

_A Percy Jackson and the Olympians Story_

Chapter 3

Written by: SlntLullaby

**Anyone could be the killer. You have to learn to trust no one but yourself.**

Everyone looked shocked at Nico's response. Then, they all started whispering to each other with wide, scared eyes. Nico just rolled his. He didn't mean for everyone to take what he had said so harshly. He crossed his arms and stood up, looking down at what he was wearing. A black, white, and gray checkered flannel, a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and black low chukka Vans with white lining. He sighed, for people claimed he had the "emo" look, but he still refused to believe it. I mean, he didn't think he was _totally _"emo" despite his shaggy black hair, almost black eyes, and dark clothes. Nico snapped his thoughts back to reality and then cleared his throat. The others glanced up at him.

"Well, I'm gonna get going. Bye," he said abruptly, and turned to walk away.

"Wait!" a voice behind him called. It was rather annoying and it belonged to Rachel. _Ugh, what the __**fuck **__does she want? _Nico asked himself in his head. He turned back around to face her.

"Yes Rachel?" he asked her.

"So, you just suggest that all of us aren't safe, and now you're just leaving? Doesn't that sound a little bit suspicious to you?" she asked. He scrunched up his face, because that sentence kind of got him angry for some reason.

"Not really, no. Why the hell are _you _suggesting it Rachel?" With that, he walked away, ignoring Rachel's remarks. After he left, others started to leave as well.

"I should go check on my brother. I'll see you all later!" Bianca called out as she walked into the direction of her cabin.

"Well, I'm gonna get going too. Liv, do you need me to walk you back to the cabin?" Silena asked.

"No, it's fine. Katie and Destiny told me they would walk with me, so you go ahead," Olivia replied. Silena smiled brightly at her friend, seeing as though Olivia was doing better.

"Alright then. Well, I'll see you guys later, at the campfire, yeah?" Silena asked and everyone nodded their heads yes. She started walking in the direction of the woods. It was her thinking place. After Silena left, everyone else dispersed.

"Bye Wise Girl," Percy called out to Annabeth with a smirk as she was about to walk into her cabin.

"Bye Seaweed Brain. I'll see you later dork," she said, smiling, and then disappeared inside of her cabin. Percy kept on walking ahead to his cabin.

Silena walked silently through the woods, thinking.

"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now," Silena sang softly to herself. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around quickly, but she saw no one. _It's just my mind playing tricks on me. I'm just paranoid about this maybe murder. Vanessa probably wasn't even murdered. It had to have been an accident, _Silena kept thinking to herself. Then she heard the footsteps again, getting closer. Her heart started to race, despite her telling herself to calm down and that it was nothing. She started to walk faster, and so did the **thing** behind her. So she started jogging. And so did they. So Silena ran. Whatever was behind her was catching up to her, so Silena jumped up into the nearest tree she could find, and climbed it fast. Then, she looked down and saw a dark figure with a knife approaching her. Silena widened her eyes and **screamed. **

"Shut up!" the figure hissed.

"No, get away from me!" Silena yelled, kicking her legs at the figure below and then screamed again, even louder this time. And if you knew Silena, you knew that when she screamed, well, she _screamed. _And you could hear her from every perimeter of the camp. So you could say that everyone was pretty much alerted, and her group of friends ran towards the scream.

"No! Ugh, I _will_ get you," the figure whispered menacingly, and then ran off. A few moments later, her friends came running up.

"Silena! What happened?" Grover asked, out of breath. Silena stared down at them, her heart still racing. And then it sunk in. Someone just tried to **kill** her. There was a **murderer **at Camp Half-Blood.

"Silena?" Thalia asked, very concerned. "What's going on?"

"I think I'm gonna fall," Silena said hoarsely, and then she did fall. Luckily, Beckendorf caught her.

"Hey, Sil, what happened?" Beckendorf asked softly. Silena took a deep breath and shut her eyes tight.

"They tried to kill me," she whispered.

"Who Silena?" Destiny prompted.

"I- I don't know. I couldn't see their face," Silena said, as Beckendorf gently put her on her feet. Silena eyed the rest of her friends coming towards her. The stragglers, she supposed.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked dramatically, as soon as she and the rest of the others had reached Silena.

"Oh stop being such a drama queen Rachel," Annabeth said, which earned her a glare from the 'Red Headed Nightmare,' as Annabeth called her. "Someone tried to kill Silena."

"Are you kidding me? Please Silena. You were probably making it up. It was most likely a figure of your imagination, because you were so paranoid over the discussion we just had about there being a possible murderer, which there most likely is not. And because Nico, over there, so kindly said nobody is safe, which just got everybody worked up for no reason, so _thank you _Nico, _thank you,_" Rachel ranted. Annabeth rolled her eyes and turned to her, with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Oh, just shut up Rachel. Just go like, bury yourself in a hole, and never come back, alright? It'd make all of us happy," Annabeth said, a cocky smirk on her face.

"Oh, but it wouldn't make everyone happy. I'm sure Percy wouldn't be too thrilled that I was dead, and on your own behalf too, Anna_bitch_," Rachel shot back smugly. That was it. She went too far. Annabeth was, simply put, going to kill her.

"Alright, you know what, you wanna fight?" Annabeth yelled, lunging at Rachel. Percy, reacting quickly, grabbed Annabeth around her waist, and held her back.

"Let. Me. Go," Annabeth said though gritted teeth.

"No," Percy said, and kept a tight grip on her. He leaned down and whispered into her mess of blonde, curly hair, "Shh. Just, calm, Wise Girl. I know you don't like her, alright? But Silena's really freaked out right now, so let's try and help her, yeah? And if it's any consolation, I'd take you over her any day." Her body relaxed, and she looked back at him and smiled.

"You mean it?" Annabeth asked softly.

"Of course," Percy replied, and placed a light kiss on her cheek, and then released her from his grip.

"Now, Silena, tell us what happened," Annabeth said, acting as if nothing had just happened between neither Rachel or Percy. Silena sucked in a good amount of air, and then told them what happened.

"That's damn creepy," Bianca said once Silena had finished. "We need to find this person. And fast."

"I second that," Katie Gardner said.

"We _third _it," the Stolls voiced, sticking their tongues out at Katie.

"Idiots," she mumbled, and rolled her eyes at them. "Real mature, Stolls."

"Well, I still don't think there's a murderer," Rachel grumbled out.

"Holy shit, just shut up, stop trying to deliberately fight with Annabeth just because you're in fucking love with Percy, and realize there's a murderer, Rachel," Nico said in a tone that sounded clearly annoyed and pissed off at Rachel. Most of them stifled laughs as Rachel stood with her mouth open in shock.

"I do not love Percy!" was what she said back. Wow, good comeback. Should I applaud her? Come on.

"Right. And that's why you drool over him every day. Get it through your head, you demon: Percy does not and will not ever love you! Stop trying and move on! Get a _life!_" Nico shot back right away.

"Nico..." Bianca said in her warning tone. She didn't want him to start a big fight. Nico was a really nice and sweet kid, really. But sometimes he just got worked up, and he really just **hated **Rachel, so it took less time for him to get pissed off at her. "Come on. We've got a murderer to catch. Everyone, get along."

"Fine," Nico said, grudgingly. The horn for dinner sounded, and everyone glanced at one another.

"We'll talk about this later. Let's all just go get something to eat," Destiny said. They all walked toward the dining pavilion, unaware that the murderer's presence was within them.

* * *

**Please review (: **

**Well, I think I made Nico a little OOC. I didn't really mean to, but I think I did. I made him quite mean and sot of bitter. But he's really not. Just to Rachel for some unknown reason :P But, yeah. I'll try and update sooner. I'm getting really busy though, so I'm trying (:**


	4. Chapter 4

Nobody's Safe

_A Percy Jackson and the Olympians Story_

Chapter 4

Written by: SlntLullaby

**Anyone could be the killer. You have to learn to trust no one but yourself.**

_A/N: So... I finally got around to updating this story. I'm really sorry I haven't updated it, or any of my other stories. I'm attempting to get inspiration and ideas for updates on my other stories, so hopefully those will be updated soon. And I'll try to update this again really soon too. Thanks for sticking around and waiting for it though._

* * *

Mindless chatter filled the dining hall that night. The word _murder_ was heard fairly often, but everyone just kind of ignored it in fear.

At the campfire that night, everybody seemed uneasy and on edge. When someone touched someone else by accident, the person would jump as if the person who had just touched them had burned them. About four times, someone swore that they saw a shadow lurking in the woods, but every time Percy, Beckendorf, and Nico checked, there was no one there. When the campfire had almost died down completely, Thalia told everyone to just try to calm down and sleep on it. That things wouldn't be so crazy in the morning.

At about one in the morning, two people crept out of their cabins and down to the beach. Thankfully, no one else was awake, or they probably would've freaked out about seeing two shadows, thinking they were murderers. But alas, it was just Percy and Annabeth. They sat next to each other at the end of the dock, which had just been built recently, their legs in the water and Annabeth's head resting on Percy's shoulder.

"Hey Seaweed Brain?" she asked without looking at him.

"Yeah Wise Girl?" he replied, also looking straight ahead at the dark water.

"Do _you _think there's really a murderer?" she asked him quietly. The words seemed to echo across the water and blow away with the warm breeze surrounding them.

Percy nodded his head, swallowed hard and said, "Yeah, I do. Do _you_?"

"Of course I do. It's the only logical explanation. There's no other way it could've happened. And you know that I believe logic pretty much _always_. I just don't get who would do it or why they would," she said, shaking her head sadly.

"Neither do I. It doesn't make any sense why a camper would kill another camper. It also doesn't make sense how the killer wasn't seen, now that I think about it..." Percy said, confused.

Percy could feel Annabeth's body start shaking lightly. At first he thought she was crying, but then he realized that she was chuckling softly.

"Um... what's funny?" Percy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's actually not that funny," Annabeth said, smiling in disbelief at herself. "I was thinking how it's sorta like _Clue._ You know, no one knows who killed Mr. Boddy or what they killed him with. And it's up to you to figure it out while you're getting all these clues like 'the murder occurred with a blunt weapon' and 'Scarlet had the poison', which makes you think, 'Okay, so the murder weapon couldn't have been the poison and so therefore the murderer couldn't have been Scarlet.' But you always think about how what if there's more to the clues or what if the clues were actually false to begin with and you just assumed they were right because they were being fed to you and you're told not to question them. What if you've been looking at all the wrong things the whole time?"

"What the fuck kind of _Clue_ did you play?" Percy said, laughing. But then he thought about what she had just said and he realized something. "Annabeth, you know, actually, that makes sense... Everyone is just assuming something, but what if there's more to it? Like what Nico said, about how nobody's safe. What if someone really _is _going to go and try to kill more people? And what if they're right under our noses and we don't even realize it? Because if this is happening, the murderer is going to try to lead everybody off track so they don't realize it's them."

"Well that's why you've all got me, the oh-so-wise one," Annabeth said, looking up at him and smirking. "To find this motherfucker."

"You're cute when you act all tough," Percy said, cracking a smile.

"Only when I act tough?" Annabeth asked, giving him a look.

"Nah, all the time," he said, smiling even more and then leaning down to kiss her. Yeah, they were sort of completely in love with each other and maybe they were sort of secretly dating. And everyone knew it too. But if anyone asked them though, they'd totally deny it.

* * *

The next day, everyone wasn't as nerve wracked as they had been the previous night and they all resumed their normal activities.

Everybody seemed to now be saying, "Oh, there's probably actually really nothing to worry about."

But there was still fear etched into their eyes and they were _very_ wrong about the situation.

They should've worried as if their lives depended on it.

Because their lives did.

* * *

Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Sixteen, red-headed, green eyed, pale, freckle faced.

She liked to subtly stir up drama with Annabeth, mostly by flirting with Percy (which he didn't even realize with that seaweed brain of his).

She did her own thing. Everyone else thought there was a murderer at camp, but Rachel believed just the opposite. She thought everyone was overreacting and that they should just think rationally. She thought they were _wrong_. She also thought that everyone should stop believing everything that the oh so very wise blonde one told them.

She should've actually listened to Annabeth for once.

* * *

During lunch that same next day, Rachel realized that she'd forgotten her cell phone in Percy's cabin, where the whole group had been hanging out right before going to the dining pavilion.

"Ugh, I'll be right back," Rachel said to Percy while standing up.

"Where are you going?" he asked, confused.

"Forgot my cell phone in your cabin," she explained and he nodded, understanding. "If I'm not back in ten minutes, I probably got killed by the camp murderer," she joked, laughing. Percy cracked a smile a let out a laugh.

"Just go get your phone," he said, rolling his eyes and still laughing. Rachel smiled and walked quickly out of the pavilion and towards the Poseidon cabin. As she walked by the Artemis cabin, which no one ever went in because Artemis had no children and all, she heard a rustling noise.

She shrugged. "It's probably just the wind or some animal," she said to herself. But then she heard footsteps. She stopped and turned her head to the cabin. Normally she wouldn't have stopped, but she found it strange that someone was in the Artemis cabin. No one ever set foot in there. It was dusty and boring with a whole bunch of cobwebs in that cabin. She contemplated just leaving it alone and continuing to Percy's cabin, but her curiosity got the best of her.

She walked up the cabin and stopped in front of the door. "Hello?" she called out. There was no reply and she couldn't hear any noises anymore either. She shook her head, thinking she probably just imagined it.

"I'm letting all these damn killer ideas get inside my head. So stupid," she said, rolling her eyes. Just as she turned and went to walk away from the cabin, she heard a creak and then someone muttering from inside the cabin. She whipped back around. _Is someone trying to play a stupid game with me or something?_ _Because it's _not _funny_, she thought to herself.

"Um, hello?" she tried again. But still she was answered with silence. She sighed, annoyed. _Who the hell is in there?_ she angrily thought as she heard someone whispering to themselves now.

"Okay seriously, who's there?" she snapped, pushing the cabin door open and walking inside. She looked around, seeing no one, just as she suspected.

All of a sudden, from behind her, she heard, "It's your worst nightmare." Rachel scrunched her nose up in confusion. She knew that voice...

She slowly turned around, only to have her mouth and eyes covered tightly by two black gloved hands. She thrashed about, pushing her bony elbow into the person behind her.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" she attempted to yell with her mouth covered.

"I don't think so, sweetheart," the person said, walking with her to the middle of the room. They uncovered her eyes, but still held their hand over her mouth and then they proceeded to take out a knife and hold it to her throat. Tears started to run down Rachel's face from her wide eyes and she kept trying to get away, but to no avail.

"Aw, and to think, you were the one who thought there was no murderer. Maybe instead of staring at Percy wishing he would date you, you should've been listening to everyone. Too late now, huh?" The person said, and then swiftly slit her throat deeply. Thick, crimson blood oozed out quickly, making Rachel gasped for air as the person removed their hand from her mouth. The killer dragged Rachel over to a dusty bed and laid her down on it. Tears still fell from Rachel's eyes as she tried to speak; tried to ask _why _this person that she _knew _was doing this. But she couldn't get a word out and after a minute, her eyes finally closed completely. She was dead.

"Suicide," the murderer said, placing the deadly knife in Rachel's lifeless hand. Then they walked out, smiling at the red-head who was no longer living.

As they say, curiosity killed the cat.


End file.
